


TV!Hannibal and Face wall as a gift

by delorita



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gloves, Hands, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	TV!Hannibal and Face wall as a gift

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/385250/385250_original.jpg)


End file.
